Stormwind Army Field Manual: Preface and Introduction
Welcome to the Stormwind Army Field Manual. This handbook contains information on the uniforms, weapons and ranks of the Stormwind Army, basic first-aid, and additional information on regulations and proper procedures. =Introduction= The Stormwind Army Field Manual is a text used by most branches of the Stormwind Army both for training their soldiers and as a resource they can reference while on duty. Several editions have been written throughout the course of the army's existence as both technology and laws of warfare grew more complex with time. Soldiers of the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade are expected to know its contents and are regularly tested on their comprehension of them. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, *Duke of Westridge. *Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Sir Antegas Lemartes, *Knight of Stormwind. *General of the Stormwind Guard. Sir Ismond Laldere *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Commander of The First Regiment Sir Markus Stonewall *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Captain of The First Regiment Dame Caiterina Stonewall *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Captain of The First Regiment Sir Baleth Nerak *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Captain of The First Regiment Sir Jay Orcbane *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Lieutenant of The First Regiment Sir Jeremaias Auromere *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Lieutenant of The First Regiment Sir Edrington Grunwald *Knight of The Brotherhood of the Horse *Captain of The First Regiment Antegas Lemartes *General of The Stormwind Guard =Preface= Welcome to the Stormwind Army Field Manual. This handbook contains information on the uniforms, weapons and ranks of the Stormwind Army, basic first-aid, and additional information on regulations and proper procedures. The information contained herein will will assist you in the execution of your daily duties while preventing harm from coming to others, both civilian and soldier alike. Those that follow this book will, without a doubt, become successful soldiers in the military of his majesty, King Anduin Wrynn. The Stormwind Army serves the House of Wrynn and the Kingdom of Stormwind. It defends Stormwind's laws and loyal subjects. The mission of the homeland army is to work with all citizens to preserve life, protect the king's property, and promote individual responsibility and community commitment to the kingdom. As soldiers of the royal army, we answer the king's call to serve whenever and wherever required. We must be prepared to fight the kingdom's enemies wherever they may hide, winning the kingdom's wars abroad and upholding the peace within the realm. We must be prepared to give our lives to preserve our way of life. The Stormwind Army does much more than fight wars. In enforcing the King's Law, the army establish civil governments in Stormwind territories around Azeroth and provides disaster and poverty relief throughout the realm. Soldiers of the royal army must strive to build positive relationships with the kingdom's subjects, promoting peace and order wherever deployed. By projecting the king's interests to distant lands, we might claim glory, territory and wealth for his majesty to develop with his loyal subjects. Peace and prosperity in the realm are assured through the royal army's continued devotion to expanding the kingdom's frontier and protecting the kingdom's established territories. Through its armsmen, the House of Wrynn rules over its subjects and expands and maintains the realm of Stormwind. We are the King's hand of action. The army is, and will remain, the preeminent land warfighting force in Azeroth. Ultimately, we bring peace, order, and the king's law to the realm of the Kingdom of Stormwind and beyond. May the sun never set on the kingdom and her many colonies. ~ Marshal Maxen Montclair, 1st Regiment, Elwynn Brigade =Chapters= The field manual is divided into several Chapters. Texts that supplement the book have been gradually adapted as additional sections. These chapters and additional works will be listed below. Stormwind Army Field Manual: Index Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual